1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and/or methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For semiconductor device density enhancement, the multigate transistor has been suggested as one of the scaling technologies. In the multigate transistor, a multi-channel active pattern (or silicon body) in a fin or nanowire shape is formed on a substrate and gates are formed on a surface of the multi-channel active pattern.
Such multigate transistor allows relatively easy scaling because it uses a three-dimensional channel. Further, such multigate transistor tends to have an enhanced current control capability without increasing the gate length of the multigate transistor. Thus, short channel effect (SCE), which is the phenomenon that the electric potential of the channel region is influenced by the drain voltage, can be effectively suppressed.